Sirius
by raexxx07
Summary: This is a story of a girl who think the same as L and perhaps could became his successor. But what will this girl do in the future ? to become L ? or to became Kira ?


**This story was taken when L was working with Miosa Pember fiance of Raye Pember and suddenly this idea was pop in my head so here it is ! Sorry if the words was wrong cause i work this in the middle of the night -_-  
><strong>

"Thank you for your hard work" Said a computer with L sign

Everyone nodded and reply it answer. After that a man with a long black coat with a black hat closed the laptop and bring it out. The man go out from the Japan police building and go to a hotel. When he came into a room there was a boy sit in the sofa with both of his leg. When the man came the boy look at him

"Thank you for your hard work Watari" Said the boy and picking a chocolate

"Yes Ryuzaki" Said the man and reveal himself as a old man in a black suit

He came near Ryuzaki and pour him some tea

"So what are you going to do right now ? "

Ryuzaki take the cup of tea and put some sugar into it

"Isn't it obvious we go back to England" and he take a sip in his tea

"Alright i will prepare the plane as fast as i can" Watari bow to him and go to the computer desk to start working

Ryuzaki the stand up and look outside the window. He remain silence for a while and he put his shoes well almost and then take his coat

"Watari, i'm going out for a while"

"Yes, Ryuzaki"

Ryuzaki walked around the empty streets. Not many people was out perhaps because it's winter time. He walk aimlesly and realise he was at the park. In the silence he heard a litle rusty iron swing and a soft sound

_ki wo tsukete_

_kamisama wa miteru_

_kurai yomichi wa_

_te mo tsunaide kudasai_

_hitori de tooku ni demo_

_itsumo mitsukidashite kureru_

Ryuzaki try to find the source of the voice and he see a girl in the swing

_shitteru koto wa_

_zenbu oshiete kureru_

_watashi wa oboetenakutemo_

_nandodemo oshiete kureru_

_demo zenbu wakatte shimattara dou sureba ii no ?_

When the girl was finished singing Ryuzaki come closer to the girl and clap his hand. The girl lift her head and see him.

"You've got a nice voice" Said Ryuzaki and sit in usual position beside her swing

"Thanx" the girl still look down and she was writing something

Ryuzaki notice around her there was many paper lying there and he pick one of them. It was a college final exam and it was full of answer and all of them was right

"Did you answer this ?"

"Yeah, one of them asked me to help her" The girl still writing something and Ryuzaki realize it was a newspaper with his case on it

"Where do you live ?" and he picked the other paper

"An orphaned near the park" she finished her writing and look at him

"Right over there" she pointed a big white building

"I see" Ryuzaki put his thumb in his mouth

"May i ?" he point the newspaper she was holding and she gave it away

When Ryuzaki read her handwriting and he was suprised that all of her answer was the same as him. Ryuzaki can see that this girl had a potential to become one of his successor

"I've gotta go" She stand up and gather her papers

"What's your name ?" Said Ryuzaki when she start to walk away

"Serah, Serah Lucinus" She turned around and smiled a little and continue walking

"Ryuzaki, your plane was ready" Said Watari when he see Ryuzaki came in

"Yes, thank you Watari" Ryuzaki walk to the window and he see the orphan building

"Do you think we can have one guest ?"

Watari just stared at him in question

"I want you to pick up our guest in that white building" Ryuzaki point the orphan building

"And who is our guest ?" Said Watari while looking at the building

"A girl her name is Serah Lucinus" Ryuzaki smile a little

"Hey Serah somebody looking for you" said a women

There was a bunch of people surronding a blond girl in black dress. The girl was sitting in the floor and she was holding a tarot card. The woman came closer to her with an old man.

"This is Serah" Said the women

The man in black suit look at her while she build a building from a tarot card

"I came here to pick you Serah " said the old man

Serah look at him and ask

"To where ?"

"To the place you can do anything you want" Said Watari while smiling and offer his hand

Serah take the old man hand and for the first time she felt exciting

**So how was it ? Do you think i should continue this ? Please review if you want this to be continue :)) and by the way the song was Misa no uta from episode 25**


End file.
